N10-10
by NZR
Summary: Apa yang sebenarnya aku inginkan? Entahlah aku juga tak yakin namun ada satu yang aku ingin tau. Siapa yang membuatku? (Bukan Isekai)


Chapter 1

**WARNING:AU, OOC,GAJE,TIDAK BAKU,TDK SESUAI EYD**

**TIDAK SUKA TIDAK PERLU BACA**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Highschool dxd milik Ichiei Ishibumi**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**DISCLAIMER: SEGALA KERAKTER DALAM CERITA INI BUKAN KEPUNYAAN DAN MILIK SAYA**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**Genre: Adventure, Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Suspense**

**Pair: [?]**

**Rating: M (For Safe)**

**By: NZR**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**[-]**

**Chapter 1 : Mission Incomplete**

* * *

Sesosok tubuh dengan pakaian yang compang-camping berbaring di atas rumput hijau dengan tubuh yang di selimuti rumput. Seorang remaja gender laki-laki tergeletak dengan tenang, dengan perlahan kelopak mata terbuka menunjukkan bola mata yang indah berwarna biru terang dengan wajah yang sangat datar menatap kedepan dengan tatapan kosong.

"_misi telah gagal … memulai penghapusan memori"_

Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut pemuda tersebut menggerakkan tangannya dengan susah payah untuk lepas dari ikatan rumput yang melilitnya, setelah terlepas tepat di hadapannya ia menuliskan sesuatu yang tak jelas apa maksudnya di tanah. Ia menulis huruf pertama lalu di lanjutkan dengan huruf kedua.

"_memori terhapus … 60%"_

Sempat terhenti dia kemudian menulis kembali huruf ke-3.

"_memori terhapus … 70%"_

Dengan tangan yang sedikit bergemetar ia tetap menuliskan rangkain huruf ke-4 di tanah.

"_80%"_

Huruf ke-5 sudah di tulis.

"_90%"_

Terlihat bahwa ini huruf terakhir namun dia merasakan keraguan yang benar-benar dalam terbukti dengan tangannya yang belum menyentuh tanah di samping. Dengan keraguan yang dia miliki ia tetap menuliskan huruf terakhir yang akan menjadi suatu kata.

"_100%"_

Tepat setelah angka 100% tangan yang dia gunakan untuk menulis kembali tergeletak di ikuti kelopak mata yang juga menutup, pemuda pirang tersebut masih terbaring tanpa gerak seolah sudah mati sampai gumpalan uap yang keluar dari mulutnya.

**POV**

Sakit, entah kenapa seluruh tubuhku sakit namun aku ingin bergerak walau tak bisa. Kenapa aku tak bisa bergerak?. Tu-tunggu, apa ini tali?

Masa bodoh dengan hal itu, tapi aku mau bebas. Aku akan mulai membuka mataku dan yang aku lihat adalah …

Hamparan rumput yang sangat indah di ikuti pohon-pohon rindang yang seolah menutupiku dari sinar panas matahari, jangkauan pandanganku tak terlalu jauh namun aku bisa melihat ada sebuah jalan tak jauh di sana.

Aku mulai bergerak unuk melepaskan diri dari tali tumbuhan yang melilitku dan ternyata aku bisa lepas dengan mudah, aku mulai duduk dengan pandangan yang mengarah ke baju kaos hitam polos dengan celana jeans biru di tubuhku yang kotor terkena tanah dan sedikit koyak di bagian ujungnya.

Aku mulai berdiri untuk menyusuaikan diri, pandanganku mulai menganalisi sekitar sampai terhenti di tanah dekat tempatku tergeletak sebelumnya.

"Naruto, namaku Naruto"

**POV End**

Pemuda tersebut meyakini bahwa yang tertulis di tanah itulah namanya, Naruto tanpa marga.

"ke-kenapa aku tak bisa mengingat diriku sendiri?"

Terlihat pemuda tersebut panik sambil memegang kepalanya setelah menyadari bahwa dia tak bisa mengingat apapun tentang dirinya selain namanya sendiri.

**Kruuk**

Suara yang keluar dari perutnya sudah menjadi pertanda bahwa dia lapar, mengabaikan dirinya yang tak jelas asal-usulnya Naruto berjalan ke jalan di hadapannya berharap bertemu makan di jalan, sesuai harapannya dia melihat ada 2 orang penjaga dengan tombak besi di tangan mereka.

"ada Roti"

Salah satu penjaga memegang sepotong roti yang sudah di gigitnya dan mengunyah di dalam mulut, walau dari jauh tapi Naruto seperti bisa mencium aroma roti hangat itu membuat perutnya semakin menuntut makanan. Biasanya saat lapar maka kemampuan bertahan hidup akan meningkat drastis seperti cara berpikir dan berani mengambil resiko, karena dalam keadaan lapar Naruto sudah mendapatkan rencana dengan mengambil batu kecil di sekitarnya lalu melemparkannya secara melambung ke belakang penjaga.

**Tak**

"Siapa Itu !"

Kedua penjaga tersebut berjalan ke belakang dan penjaga yang memegang roti meletakkan rotinya di bangku kayu, dengan cepat dan tanpa suara Naruto langsung mengambil roti tersebut dan lari menjauh mengikuti jalan dari bagian hutan, Setelah yakin cukup jauh Naruto langsung melahap sepotong roti tersebut tanpa sisa.

"roti tawarnya tak terlalu enak namun cukup untuk menganjal perut, namun walau kenyang aku masih haus dan roti tadi membuat kering tenggorokanku" Ucap Nauto sambil memegang perutnya yang mulai terisi.

Tak jauh dari dia berdiri terdengar suara air terjun yang Naruto yakin ada air di sana, mungkin hari ini adalah hari keberuntungan baginya yang dapat makanan dan minuman secara gratis. Berjalan perlahan Naruto melihat di balik batu tersebut sebuah sungai yang dekat dengan air terjun langsung memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam air seperti tak akan melihat air lagi dan menelan air yang bisa dia telan

"Huwah!"

Menarik kepalanya karena Naruto membutuhkan pasokan oksigen untuk bernapas, air yang dia minum jauh dari cukup untuk menghilangkan gerah mulutnya. Berniat untuk masuk ke air yang jernih ini Naruto melihat seliut orang yang sedang mandi tepat di bawah air terjun dan dia … perempuan.

Dengan reflek ketakutan Naruto langsung mundur perlahan dan bersembunyi di balik batu besar. napasnya langsung memburu dengan wajah yang memerah bak kepiting rebus, melihat perempuan cantik dengan tubuhnya yang sangat indah sedang menggosok badannya di air terjun tentu membuatnya jadi pangling.

'_hampir saja, untung dia tak mendengarku berteriak'_

Namun Naruto merasa aneh dengan batu yang dia pegang, tak kasar seperti dugaannya namun lembut dan licin seperti pakian …

Naruto memegang sebuah bra

"AAA-UMP!"

Walau sempat berteriak namun Naruto langsung menutup mulutnya, untung perempuan tersebut tak mendengarnya. Dengan tangan bergemetar dia mengembalikan bra yang dia pegang dan kembali menjauh agar tak dicurigai kalau dia sedang mengintip sampai dia menemukan sebuah jubah berwarna putih di batu yang sama.

"sebenarnya aku tak mau mencuri pakaian perempuan tapi kelihatannya dia memiliki pakaian lain jadi aku pinjam jubahmu ya" Naruto seperti meminta persetujuan pada pemilik baju tersebut tanpa terdengar oleh pemiliknya.

Dan Naruto menjauh dengan jubah yang sudah dia curi.

* * *

**-NZR-**

**Naruto POV**

Setelah berjalan 20 menit lebih tak sia-sia aku menemukan sebuah desa yang besar dengan kastil di tengah-tengahnya. Aku seperti merasa pernah mengunjunginya desa ini walau aku tak mengingatnya, para penjual yang berteriak menjual dangannya dan para warga yang berjalan membuat desa ini benar-benar hidup.

'_namun, entah mengapa aku merasa ada yang aneh dengan desa ini. Seperti ada yang kurang'_

**Kruuuk**

'Astaga, aku lapar lagi?'

Padahal sebelumnya aku sudah memakan roti tapi itu belum cukup, juga aku tak memiliki uang sama sekali lalu bagaimana cara aku untuk makan?.

**Naruto POV End**

Tepat di depannya Naruto melihat ada seorang perempuan yang terlihat err- seperti preman melemparkan uang logam yang dia punya ke atas lalu menangkapnya lagi, intuinsi pencuri milik Naruto berbunyi bahwa orang di depannya bisa dia ambil beberapa uangnya.

Dengan ide yang dia miliki dia segera mendekati perempuan tersebut menunggu dimana sang target melemparkan uang logamnya lagi dan dengan tangan yang terbuka perempuan tersebut berniat melakukan hal yang serupa.

Dalam beberapa detik tersebut seakan segalanya melambat dengan tangan lincahnya Naruto segera mengambil 6 uang logam yang paling besar di antara semuanya dan memasukan uang tersebut kedalam kantong celana kemudian seluruh waktu kembali berjalan normal dengan perempuan yang merasa uangnya telah berkurang.

**DEG DEG DEG DEG**

Walau hanya mencuri uang yang dia sendiri tak tahu jumlahnya membuat dia jantungan, jika dia gagal maka perempuan itu pasti menyerang dirinya, memikirkan hal tersebut membuat dirinya semakin lapar lalu Naruto mencium aroma yang benar-benar menggugah nafsu makannya dan menghampiri kedai yang mengeluarkan aroma gurih tersebut.

"Selamat datang"

Tepat di hadapanya ada sebuah kursi kosong yang segera dia duduki, salah satu pelayan datang membawa sebuah menu yang dia berikan kepada Naruto, menerima menu tersebut tanpa menunjukkan wajahnya dan segera menunjuk salah satu menu yang bertuliskan "Ramen Spesial".

"jadi satu porsi Ramen Spesial, ada yang lain?" ucap pelayan tersebut dengan ramah dan dibalas dengan gelengan kepala Naruto.

"baiklah, mohon tunggu sebentar"

Pelayan tersebut segera pergi dan tak lama kemudian pelayan tersebut membawakan pesanan dan meletakkan semangkuk ramen di hadapannya, Naruto menatap kagum ramen di depannya kemudian mengambil sepasang sumpit dan makan dengan tenang.

'_E-enak !, aku bisa menangis hanya memakan ini!' _walau kelihatan tenang tapi pikirannya melayang entah kemana akibat semangkuk ramen.

**Kring**

Sesosok perempuan menggunakan baju jirah masuk ke dalam kedai ramen tersebut, pengunjung sontak dengan kehadiran perempuan tersebut tak terkecuali Naruto. Dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh penjuru kedai dan berhenti sesaat melihat Naruto atau lebih tepatnya jubah Naruto.

"Hime-sama, tolong jangan pergi tanpa sepengetahuan kami. Ratu sangat mencemaskan anda" ucap perempuan yang mengenakan jirah tersebut dengan nada hormat seraya menarik pergelangan Naruto keluar dari kedai.

"tu-tung-" belum sempat menyelesaikan ucapannya malah kembali di potong

"anda harus bersiap untuk pertunangan ini Hime-sama"

Mendengar jawaban yang di berikan perempuan tersebut tentu membuat Naruto jadi bingung. Kenapa dia di panggil Hime?, sejak kapan dia bertunangan?, dan apa tunangannya perempuan atau … semakin berpikir membuat Naruto semakin bimbang, tak ada cara lain selain menggungkap jati dirinya.

"a-aku bukan putri, aku hanya seorang pemuda biasa" Naruto mengucapkan hal tersebut sambil melepaskan hoodie yang menutupi kepalanya

"HAH!"

'_eh,ada apa ini?'_

Jujur ini bukan reaksi yang ingin Naruto lihat, perempuan di depannya malah menatap jijik Naruto seperti tak menyangka bahwa dia sudah menyentuh Naruto terlebih bukan hanya dia yang berekspresi seperti itu melainkan seluruh warga yang melihat dirnya juga demikian.

"A-ADA LAKI-LAKI DI DESA INI!"

Teriakan tersebut entah mengapa membuat warga lainnya ikut berteriak, mereka mulai lari menjauh dari Naruto beberapa segera menutup kedainya bahkan ada yang langsung lari keluar dari desa tersebut, dalam 1 menit desa yang semulanya ramai tak terbendung mendadak sepi seperti gurun.

"k-KAU !" perempuan berzirah tadi jadi sangat marah, dengan cepat dia langsung memegang kerah belakang Naruto dan menariknya dengan penuh amarah membuat Naruto berpikir.

'_apa wajahku memang seburuk itu ya sampai mereka berlari ketakutan tapi tunggu … kenapa warga desa yang kulihat hanya perempuan?, kemana warga lelakinya?'_ Naruto masih bergulat dengan batinnya yang di buat bingung dengan perilaku desa tersebut namun sebelum dia mendapatkan jawabannya Naruto sudah terlebih dahulu di lempar ke dalam penjara tanpa gagang pintu.

Kau tak salah dengar, penjara tanpa gagang pintu berarti dia tak akan bisa kelar dari ruang kecil tempat penyiksaan tersebut.

"Tu-tunggu!, dengarka penjelasanku!" walau Naruto berteriak namun perempuan tersebut mengacuhkannya dn segera beranjak pergi.

"OI!" Naruto berteriak sambil memukul pintu baja tersebut namun hasilnya tetap nihil hingga sebuah cahaya muncul di belakangnya.

Satu kata untuk menjelaskan hal tersebut yaitu meriah. Terlihat seperti sebuah arena bertarung dengan penonton yang semuanya perempuan berteriak membuat dirinya semakin bimbang,

Kenapa ini semua terjadi padanya?

"_baiklah semuanya pertandingan ini telah sele- tunggu apa? … ok … iya … baiklah. Mohon maaf atas kesalahan tadi, saya di beritahukan bahwa ada satu lagi penantang yang akan memeriahkan pertandingan ini!"_

Para penonton langsung berteriak kegirangan

"_makhluk hina dengan ciri-ciri rambut pirang akan menjadi penutup acara ini, izinkan saya perkenalkan kepada anda yaitu LANDAK PIRANG!"_

Naruto yang merasa di panggil hanya bisa berdiri dengan tampang bego tanpa mengerti situasi macam apa ini terlebih setelah namanya salah sebut.

"_bertarung melawan salah satu kartu as dari Lilly Army kebanggaan kita, TOUJO KONEKO!"_

Otak Naruto serasa mau berhenti sejenak, _'desa dengan warga perempuan? Hime? Ramen? Apa ada seseorang yang bisa menjelaskan segala hal ini padaku?'_ Naruto tetap bertanya walau dia tahu tak ada yang akan menjawabnya.

"_**aku bisa menjelaskannya Naruto-san"**__ sebuah suara laki-laki menjawab tentu membuat Naruto kaget._

"si-siapa kau in-UAGH!" tanpa bisa menyelesaikan ucapannya sekarang dia di serang oleh sebuah tinju yang mengenai wajahnya dan terlemparke dinding.

**DUAR**

"si-sial" dengan wajahnya yang sudah membengkak Naruto berusaha kembali berdiri. Apa hari ini tak bisa lebih gila lagi?

**Menerima sejumlah Damage di bagian wajah.**

**Memulai Regenerasi.**

Dan harinya semakin buruk dengan munculnya sebuah surel tepat di matanya bertuliskan hal yang tak masuk akal, setelah membaca pemberitahuan tersebut dia merasa bagian bengkak di wajahnya mulai mengecil dan menghilang di ikuti rasa sakitnya.

"aku tak mengerti ini tapi aku harus bertarung untuk hidup" dengan lantang Naruto mengatakan hal tersebut untuk dirinya sendiri.

Di hadapannya mucul siluet yang tertutupi abu ke arahnya, belum sempat untuk bereaksi sebuah pukulan kembali mendarat di lengan kanan Naruto yang dalam posisi bertahan, setelah terseret cukup jauh Naruto kembali memasang kuda-kuda yang dia rasa cocok untuk bertahan.

"lumayan" puji perempuan loli tersebut dengan datar pada Naruto

**Tak menerima Damage.**

**Memulai penghilang rasa sakit.**

Jedela pop up kembali muncul di hadapannya. Namun ini tak bagus sama sekali karena Naruto terpaksa untuk terus bertahan tanpa bisa memberikan luka pada lawan di depannya terllebih lawannya adalah seorang –ehem loli membuatnya tak tega melukainya namun dia masih mau hidup sekarang.

"oi, kau laki-laki yang muncul di kepalaku sebelumnya. Apa kau bisa mendengarku?" tanya Naruto berharap suara tadi muncul kembali.

"_**hai Naruto-san"**_

"apa kau bisa jelaskan situasi ini?"

"_**kurasa tidak bisa Naruto-san karena anda sedang bertarung"**_

"sial!" umpat Naruto

"_**tapi saya bisa membantu anda untuk bertarung"**_

"benarkah?"

"_**hai, tapi ada peraturannya yai-**_"

"aku tidak punya waktu sekarang, apa kau tau cara untuk mengalahkannya?"

"_**Memulai analisis … Analisis selesai**_" setelah mengucapkan hal tersebut muncul sebuah jalur berwarna kuning di pandangannya.

"_**dengan mengikuti jalur yang ada di pandangan anda maka tingkat kemenangan anda akan meningkat 90% jika anda menggunakan Rasengan"**_

"Rasengan? Bagaimana cara aku agar bisa menggunakannya?"

"_**anda cukup membuka telapak tangan anda seperti memegang bola dan ucapkan "Rasengan" maka Rasengan akan tercipta"**_

Dengan cepat Naruto segera mempraktekkan komando tersebut dengan membuka telapak tangan kanannya seperti memegang bola dan memanggil nama teknik tersebut.

"Rasengan!" sebuah bola spiral biru tercipta di tangannya, cukup membuat dirinya beserta semua orang yang melihat ikut kaget dengan bola energi tersebut.

"apa yang kau lakukan makhluk hina?" tanya sinis gadis loli tersebut ke arah Naruto.

"aku juga tidak tahu tapi yang jelas, kau akan kalah Hari ini!"

Dengan cepat Naruto berlari sesuai jalur yang tertera di pandangannya, Koneko tak mau tinggal diam dia berlari ke arah dimana Naruto lewat dengan mengepalkan tangannya kemudian memukul ubin lantai hingga tercipta kawah mini. Naruto yang melompat sesuai jalurnya sudah mengangkat tinggi-tinggi rasengan tersebut.

"Terima Ini!, RASENGAN!"

1 inchi rasengan tersebut menyentuh tubuh mungil Koneko muncul sebuah jendela pop up di hadapan Naruto.

**Peringatan !**

**Melukai/Mengarahkan serangan pada wanita di larang.**

**Menonaktifkan Rasengan.**

Harapannya untuk selamat malah di batalkan, dengan wajah yang termenung Naruto tak di sia-siakan Koneko dengan memberikan sebuah uppercut ke dagu Naruto.

**DUAKH**

'_seharusnya aku mendengar aturan bertarung tadi'_

**Damage yang di terima terlalu banyak.**

**Mulai memasuki mode Pingsan.**

'_sial'_

* * *

pagi semuanya :v, ok ane minta maaf karena off berbulan-bulan (sekitar 2 bulan lebih) ya karena itu semua hal yang tak bisa ane sengaja (bacot :v). dengan ane yang masih seorang siswa harus berhadapan dengan yang namanya Ujian jadi banyak hal yang tertunda

juga soal fanfic **Psycho 100** entah mengapa susah aja ane tuliskan chapter selanjutnya karena susah untuk menuangkan ide ane ke itu chapter selanjutnya padahal ada hari libur dan udah nunggak lama banget tapi yang jelas ane bikin ini fanfic ini untuk keluar dari rasa bosan ane dari **"ISEKAI"**. jujur ane bener-bener muak aja liat banyak anime dan fanfic Isekai yang muncul. kalau di tanya bagus sih bagus banget malah :v namun muak aja liat itu aja selama beberapa bulan ini jadi untuk keluar dari zona tersebut ane keknya bakalan hiatus sementara dalam melanjutkan anime **Psycho 100** sampai ane menemukan feel yang enak lagi :v

dan sebagai permintaan maaf ane tentang itu fanfic ane buat ini yang baru **N10-10**. kalau mau tau maksud judulnya tetap di baca aja :v atau mungkin ada yang udah tau maksud ane apa :v

selamat menikmati fanfic ane ... wait. kalian udah baca bukan :v ?

**BYE_BYE**


End file.
